Waiting, Wanting and Taking
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: It's a couple months after the war and the gang is having problems with rebel fire nation troops.Toph is in love with Sokka, he isn't giving her a second glance, but will he when she's captured by fire benders? What will Toph lose to unruly, sick men? What will the guys in the gang, and more importantly Sokka do when they fin out what she's lost? Pairings Tokka, Kataang and Maiko
1. Prolog

My first Avatar Fan Fiction! YAY! OK so since this is my first one please be nice! OK pretty please? Good now this is after the war. I. DO. NOT. OWN. AVATAR.

**Prolog: Damn Feelings**

**Toph's POV**

God I hate this. I fucking hate this. I don't even know what he looks like for Pete's sake!

_You don't have to, to know you love him._

Oh hell no….OH…HELL…NO! No way this isn't….this…with…no! Not possible, I'm too young to feel that sort of thing.

_You and Aang are the same age and he's in love with Katara._

Point made, but still I can't be with him. For all I know I could look like shit, no scratch that, I do look like shit.

_Katara said you were pretty._

But am I as pretty as miss perfect?

…

Yeah that's what I thought, she's too perfect. She's an amazing fighter; she has the brains, the looks obviously, and…..

_She has Sokka…._

No! Well…yeah, but she has something I can't give Snoozles.

_What the hell would that be? We could be nice, if we tried hard enough, and we could be sweet….OK maybe that's a little out there._

No not that! Sukki can see. She can show him the love in her eyes through her eyes, and she can see the love he has for her right back. I can't do that, and never will. Sukki can give him healthy beautiful kids, while if we….had…kids they would look like Bagermoles. Ugly and blind like me. Who would want, who would love the sad little blind girl, the most feared earth bender in the entire world. I show love to them though, I punch them. They take it like an insult, but that's how my father showed he loved me. He would hit me, then cry and tell me he loved me, so it seems like a perfectly normal to show love to me. No one can understand that though, and no one ever will.

_NO! Sokka doesn't see us that way…he….he…he just doesn't OK!? He likes us, and he thinks were fun…he doesn't see us as the pathetic blind gi-!_

"Toph!"

I jump, sending out a fresh wave of vibrations, seeing Katara and Aang standing in front of me.

"What! You don't have to yell!" I shout.

"Toph we didn't start off yelling, we've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes," Katara explains.

"When you started crying we got worried, Toph are you OK? Is there anything you need to talk about?" I can hear Aang's concern in his voice.

"What? I'm not-." I reach up my hand to my face, finding it damp.

_Damn._

"Hey guys! What are you 3 doing in here, were going to Ember Island to meet up with Zuko in 5 minutes!" Sokka's voice and vibrations reach me.

I stiffen, here I was. Crying, fucking crying and he didn't even notice. He was probably to busy sucking face with Sukki, perfect fucking Sukki. I stand up quickly, making Katara step away from me. I brush off my clothing.

"No. There's nothing I need to talk about with either of you. Sorry to waste your time Snoozles, let's just go." I snap.

I walk past Sokka, angry and sad all at the same time, now knowing and ignoring the tears that roll down my face as I walk past him.

YAY! Hope You all like! R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: Love

Hey guys! First real chapter yay! I OWN NOTHING!

**Chapter 1: Love**

**Toph's POV**

I had been sitting on Appa for good knows how long, in the middle of the air and far away from any ground that could protect me. I wasn't worried though, I had my friends and they would protect me. Besides up in the air likes this Aang is at home, any attacks now would be easy for him to fend off, then Katara can always use the water from the clouds.

Aang and Katara…. Those two were made for each other, no doubt about it. Even now she sits on Appa's head with him, her head on his shoulder, perfectly relaxed and comfortable with each other. I've been getting better about sensing things through Appa, it's hard, but if I try hard enough I can make out shapes. I had been debating about this for a while, even before they asked me, but I was really wondering…..

Should I tell them?

Should I tell them about my feelings for Sokka?

Would they tell me it was OK, and that I stood a chance?

Or would they laugh at me, saying he's in love with Sukki and nothing will change that?

No, they wouldn't laugh, I mean this is Katara and Aang were talking about. They would never laugh at anyone's problems, especially ones revolving around love. No they would joke about love, because they have a very deep understanding of it.

Katara would be able to explain to me how hard it is to fight with your own feelings about someone, your mind saying one thing and your heart another.

Aang could tell me about the pain it brings, he could tell me about the fear of your loved one getting hurt because of you, the pain you feel not knowing whether they love you back, and how it feels to get rejected. He was rejected by Katara at the play, I heard them. Oddly enough, I think Aang would be the best person for my situation, he had the feelings that relate closets to mine.

"Are we there yet!?" Sokka complains.

"Sokka, Aang do you know how long it's going to be?" I can hear Sukki slap Sokka, and nicely ask Aang her question.

Aang laughs, "I would say early morning tomorrow, we were in the earth kingdom after all, sorry Sokka."

Sokka groans in disapproval and Sukki chuckles.

"It's not that long Sokka," Sukki continues to laugh.

"To me it is!" Sokka complains again.

"Hmm…maybe I can help pass the time," Sukki purrs.

I sense her lean forward, I sense it when they lock lips, and I can sense it when he kisses her back. I can feel my heart rip, tearing and pull. It's too much, it's all overflowing, the feelings are fighting back, mad that I denied them. And it fucking hurts.

I scream.

I scream, bending over and holding my stomach, because now it's in pain, and I want to throw up. I can't though, it won't let me, and it's just killing me slowly. I can't make sense of anything anymore, everything just hurts.

I continue to scream.

"TOPH!" Katara yells.

I feel her run over to me, she grabs onto my shoulders.

"Toph what's wrong?!" Aang is beside me too, his hand on my back.

I can't make out words, I can't stop screaming. The pain is too intense, and it seems as if my heart wants to tear agonizingly slow. It sends this pain into my stomach, where it feels as though someone is stabbing me from the inside out. This is all fucking Sukki's fault! She just had to kiss Sokka didn't she!

"What's happening?" Sukki yells.

Like you give a fuck! I do not what help from you in any way, shape or form. Just keep your perfect little hands away from me!

"Toph!" Sokka screams. "Katara do something!"

"What am I supposed to do?! I don't know what's happening!" Katara cries.

"Katara knock her out, can't you put her to sleep with your healing abilities?" Aang asks.

"Yes, yes I can do this! Toph please don't leave us!" Katara is really crying now.

I can feel my voice dying out, but the pain is still there. Why won't this stop? Oh yeah, because the 2 people causing the pain are still here.

_If Sokka knew he was causing you pain he would leave._

I don't doubt that one, he would, whether he loves me or not. I can feel water hover around my head, the pain starts to fade, because I'm passing out. I feel the screaming stop and I let my eyelids drop. Before I go out, I here Sokka whisper.

"Please be OK."

**Aang's POV**

Toph stops screaming and her body goes limp. I bend down and uncurl her, making her lay flat on her back, she looks more peaceful now, but her face is still slightly twisted in pain. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I turn around, finding Sukki standing there with a blanket. I smile at her, silently giving her my thanks. It was getting late and cool, Toph would need this. I open it up and lay it over her, Katara tucks her in, and I can see Toph snuggle into the warmth of the blanket. I feel a smile tug at me lips, but it turns into a frown when I remember why she's out in the first place.

"What the hell just happened," Sokka whispers harshly.

Katara turns to him, "I don't know, but I couldn't feel any physical pain, it had to be mental."

"Enough to make her scream?" Sukki asks.

"I wouldn't be surprised; it's possible to be in in that much pain mentally. You weren't there Sukki, but when I went to the air temple for the first time after coming out of the iceberg, I was in so much pain that I went into the Avatar state. I know that she could be in enough mental pain for it to feel physical, plus Toph isn't one to share her feelings. So it could have just built up enough to the point where it just kinda exploded out of her in a very violent way, it came out through physical pain." I explain.

Everyone nods their heads in understanding, looking back at Toph's sleeping form. No one says anything, but no one has to. We separate, me steering Appa again, Sokka and Sukki sitting next to each other in the saddle, and Katara sitting by Toph's side guarding her from something unknown. I except that Katara will want to be with Toph, and that she'll come to me when she's ready.

It's around midnight when Katara comes to sit by me, she doesn't say anything. She merely sits, glancing up at the stars and breathing in and out slowly. I know she isn't OK, and it's confirmed when a tear rolls down her cheek. I let go of the reigns and open my arms to her, she looks at me for mere second before jumping into my arms. I hold onto her tightly, feeling her body tremble and jolt as she sobs. I smooth out her hair, kissing her cheeks.

"Shhh…it's OK, everything's OK…..shhh…please don't cry…." I whisper.

"M kolt yp br." Katara's voice is muffled by my shirt.

"Honey I can't understand you," I tell her.

She pulls away from me, "I couldn't help her."

It's barely above a whisper, but I hear it, and I don't like it.

I frown, "Katara I didn't even know what was happening, and I'm supposed to be the all-knowing Avatar remember?"

Katara lets out and something between a breath and a laugh, "I guess, but it was still scary. I don't want to push her into talking, but I'm afraid of what will happen if she doesn't."

"I know, but I have a feeling that she'll open up to us soon." I brush some loose strands of hair out of Katara's face, tucking them behind her ear.

She smiles at me, "You know what, I think she will. She talked to me about something a while back. Something that happened during the battle with Ozai, well too things actually…." Katara trails off.

My eye brow cresses, "What happened?"

Katara sighs, "Well the first thing, they were out of the ships and they had to jump. They fell on another airship, she heard things falling around her, and the next thing she knew Sokka was over top of her, using his body as a shield. She was kinda freaked out about that, she didn't want him to get hurt over her. Then the second thing….Aang you have to promise you won't freak out. It didn't happen and other than Sokka's leg everything turned out fine."

"Katara I'm sure I can handle it." I smile reassuringly.

"Well….they were being chased across the top of the ship, and they had to jump. Sokka grabbed onto her and she thinks he dug his sword into the side of the ship and they slid down. Then he lost grip and he feel on something, and she was dangling in the air. Sokka said his leg hurt, and she was slipping. He fought off some of them with his boomerang and his sword, he said boomerang wasn't coming back, and she slipped more, she was hanging on by her fingers. He said it was the end, than something crashed into the ship. She fell and hit another ship, Sokka landed by her and said Sukki came back….." Katara bits her lips and looks to me for a reaction.

I can't move, that didn't really happen...did it? Sokka never said….Sukki never said…Toph was going to…

"No, Katara she had to be lying, it must have been a nightmare, she couldn't have been that close to…" I breath in and out quickly, my heart pounding inside of my chest.

Katara takes my face in her hands, "Aang calm down. It didn't happen; Toph is fine…well mostly. No one got hurt other than Sokka, and that was his own fault."

I breath in deeply once, and let it out a moment later. "I know, it's still unnerving to think about what could have been."

Katara smiles, "I know, but we're all here now. Sokka has Sukki, Mai has Zuko, and I have you."

I lean in, taking her lips in mine. Katara gasps in surprise and I take this moment to shove my tongue into her mouth. Katara moans, kissing back fiercely. Her hands wrap themselves around my neck, and mine go around her waist. Our tongues sight for dominance, roaming and tasting. I the reason I pull away is because I hear something shift. Katara pouts for a minute before her eyes fallow mine.

Toph has moved in her sleep and is curled up into a tight ball, shivering and trembling. Sokka has moved as well, and his hands find Toph's trembling form. He pulls her too him, wrapping his arms around her, Toph stops shivering and a graceful smile playing on her lips. I allow a smile to appear on my face, and I see Katara has one playing on her lips as well. I release my grip on Katara, putting my hands back on the reigns, I yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll fly Appa for a while," Katara puts her hand on my shoulder.

"No, that's-." My protest is cut short by another yawn.

"Nice try, but no. Get some sleep," Katara smiles lovingly at me.

I smile back, kissing her on the cheek before lying down, and it isn't long before sleep over comes me.

I can feel my arms wrapped around someone, and my eyes shot open, only to have them relax. Katara feel asleep at her post, her body next to mine with my arms wrapped around her waist. I sit up slowly, careful not to disturb her, and look around. There's Ember Island, we'll be there in about 5 minutes.

"Sleep well?"

I snap my head around, looking at Sokka who has a smug grin on his face.

"We didn't-."

"Yeah I know, you're not stupid, and unless you have a death wish you would even dare think about going any farther than kissing." Sokka smirks.

I let out a nervous chuckle and take notice to how he's sitting. He sits up right in the back of Appa saddle, Toph still wrapped in her blanket curled up next to him. Her head snuggling into his chest and his arm around her shoulders. I raise an eyebrow.

"I woke up pretty much like this, just lying down. I sat up and fixed her position, I didn't want to wake her up, I was afraid of what would happen if I did." Sokka looks down at the sleeping girl at his sides.

I feel my lips tug downward, looking at Toph.

"What do you think could've sent her into that much pain?"

I turn to Sokka, "Love." I tell him bluntly.

He snaps his head to me, angry clearly written on his face. "What do you mean _love_?" Sokka spits the last word.

"Think about it Sokka, every time I entered the Avatar State it was out of love, when you get in that much pain what's it over? Love," I explain.

Sokka only seems to get angrier, "So your telling me some guy did this to her, made her so fucked up in the head that she fell over screaming?"

I'm taken aback by Sokka's words, but I continue, "Most likely yes."

Sokka's hold on Toph becomes tighter and he looks out to the sea. Coming to the conclusion that that's the end of the conversation, I turn around, grabbing ahold of the reigns and getting ready to land Appa. It's a whisper, a mumble, a promise to himself, not meant for other ears, but I hear him anyway.

"Whoever it is will be begging for death by the time I'm through with them."

I swallow thickly, Sokka doesn't break promises. I feel Katara stir next to me, and I nudge her with my elbow.

"Hey get up, were here," I tell her softly.

Katara sits up and rubs her eyes, stretching and looking around. When her eyes find the island she smiles, she turns to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Morning," She smiles.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" I ask.

She nods her head. "Is everyone up?"

"Nope," Sokka buts in. "Sukki's still asleep, but I can wake her up."

I nod, and watch. Waiting for Sokka to wake her up sweetly like someone in love would. Sokka covers Toph ears with his hands, what is he-?

"SUKKI GET UP WE'RE HERE!" Sokka screams.

So much for sweetly, Sukki jolts up, glaring at Sokka.

"Thank you for telling me," She snarls.

Sokka smirks and removes his hands from Toph's ears, looking her over to make sure she's still asleep. When he's sure she is he smiles to himself, looking out to the sea again. Sukki crosses her arms and looks away from him, this was weird. What happened to the snuggling, kissing-every-time-they-have-a-chance couple from yesterday? It was literally yesterday that they were being all lovey dove! I sigh, looking down to see how close we are to the ground. Appa lands in front of Zuko's beach house with a groan. I see the front door open and Zuko, Mai, and Tylee walk out.

"HEY GU-!" Tylee squeals.

"SHHHHHHH!" We all scold her.

Tylee looks hurt for minutes, until she sees Sokka slide down off of Appa holding Toph bridal style in his arms.

"She's OK, still asleep." Sokka whispers.

"Uh, why can't we wake up Toph? She's not delicate or anything," Zuko whispers.

"I'll explain later, we have the same rooms as when we were here last right?" I ask.

Zuko nods.

"Sokka go and take Toph to her room and meet us by the fountain," Katara instructs.

Sokka nods and quietly walks into the house and out of sight.

"OK what's going on, since when does Toph need to be babied?" Mai asks.

I sigh, "Let's just go meet up at the fountain with Sokka, we'll explain then."

Everyone nods and we walk inside, down through the newly cleaned halls. Zuko opens the door to the fountain and I'm blown away.

They must have fixed this place up since the last time we were here, the over grown weeds have been cleared, the water runs clearly through the fountain, glistening in the sun. There are birds chirping and things feel warm and alive, I can't stop the smile.

"Wow…Zuko this place is amazing!" Sukki laughs.

Zuko smiles, "Yeah, after the war I figured we might want to hang around here more. So why not fix it up?"

"I have to admit Zuko, I'm impressed." I smile.

I walk over to the steps, sitting down in the shade. Katara walks over to me, setting down and leaning up against me.

"OK, explanation please." Mai demands.

"We should wait for-." I start

"Me? Don't bother, I'm here." Sokka walks over, sitting down at the fountains edge. "I'll tell them, Katara will end up crying again, Aang won't be able to make sense of it and Sukki just won't be able to say anything."

We are all taken aback by Sokka's take charge attitude, but except it. The others wait quietly for him to speak.

"We were on Appa yesterday and I had just finished complaining about how long it would take for us to get here. Sukki and I were….kissing when Toph screamed. None of us knew what was going on, Toph was bent of holding her stomach and screaming, she couldn't say or do anything other than just that, scream. Aang finally told Katara- who was hysterical by that point -to knock her out with her healing powers, she did and Toph obviously went to sleep. Katara said she could sense any physical pain when she went to heal her, and I think Aang can explain the rest better than I can." Sokka tells them.

I cough and continue where he left off, "I said that she had to be in mental pain. Toph doesn't talk about her feelings and it final could have just came out of her in a violent way."

Everyone looks down, while Zuko, Mai and Tylee look shocked.

"Tell them what you told me this morning Aang, "Sokka's growls.

"I don't-." I begin.

"I want Zuko to be as pissed as I am about this, that way when I beat the living shit out the guy I will have someone backing me up." He snaps.

Zuko narrows his eyes at this statement, "What guy?"

"When have you ever felt that much pain, to the point where you can feel it? It always has to do with the heart, love simply. The way Sokka put it is that some guy had fucked her up enough in the head for her to fall over screaming, and I told him it was most likely the answer." Everyone states at me in shock when I swear, but I ignore them.

No one speaks, and everyone feels bad in one way or another. Zuko breaks the silence.

"So Sokka, when are we finding the ass whole, because I'm telling you right now a have a fucking word or two to say to him," Zuko growls.

"Guys come on, it's only a possibility. Why would she be secretly dating, since when does Toph keep secrets form us?" I reason.

"Aang all I know is that last night, one of my best friends was screaming in agony, and I thought that I was going to lose her. So if the reason I was scarred shitless is because of some guy…." Sokka laughs bitterly. "Oh man, you don't even want to know."

"That's why you guys didn't want to wake her up, because you don't know what will happen if you do?" Tylee asks.

Katara nods, "We don't want to take any risks. But we will have to wake her up eventually."

"Why not now?" Mai asks. "We're all here, and if she starts screaming again Katara will have water ready to put her back under."

Katara and I look at each other, silently having our own conversation without words. She breaths in closing her eyes, the breaths out opening them, I have an answer.

"OK, she'll let you wake her up." I turn to the others.

They smiles and everyone walks back inside, and Katara bends some water out of the fountain and puts it around her hands like a glove. I smile reassuringly at her, letting her know I'll be there for her no matter what happens. We walk to catch up with the other, Sokka is opening her door and ushering everyone inside. We walk over to the bed where Toph sleeps soundly, Tylee makes a move to poke her but Sokka slaps her hands away. He kneels down by the bed, gently grabbing ahold of her shoulders and rocking her gently.

"Toph? Toph wake up," Sokka whispers gently.

Why is it he wakes up Toph this way and not Sukki?

Toph eyelids flutter open, her half open eyes taking in her surroundings. Her eyes become wide.

She screams.

Sokka jumps back from the noise and Katara is making a move to knock her out again when she stops. Toph is sitting up, one hand on her chest, breathing in and out deeply and she tries to regain her composure.

"Why in the hell were you all standing over me like a bunch of creepers!?" She yells.

We all sigh, she was just startled, not hurt. Katara bends the water that is around her hands into a bowl on the bedside table.

"So you're OK?" Sokka asks, getting closer to her again

"Other than the heart attack that was generously given to me about 2 seconds ago yes, I'm fine." Toph spits.

I my eyebrows knit together, "Toph are you sure your OK? Because last night with the screaming…" I trail off.

Toph looks confused for a second before visibly stiffening, her eyes go wide and I can feel her heart pound through the floorboards.

"Toph none of us expect you to talk about it, but you should know that if you need to, were right here. Getting away from that topic though I thought we should all head to the beach for the day, relax and hang out." I explain.

Toph seems to brighten at this idea, "Yeah! I want to work on making my sand bending deadly, so far I can only make the cute stuff, but now it's going to get hard core!"

Everyone laughs, enjoying the release in tension.

"Sokka can I talk to you for a second?"

Sokka turns to me, squinting his eyes through the bright sun, "Sure Aang!"

We had headed to the beach at least 2 hours ago. With the girls in there swimsuits, (I hate to admit it but, I am _really_ enjoying seeing Katara in her swimsuit) and the guys in there's. Zuko and Mai were reading in the shade- well Mai was reading and Zuko was reading over her shoulder-, Tylee and Sukki tossing the volleyball back and forth, Katara hanging out in the water ice surfing, and Toph practicing her sand bending with Sokka as her training dummy, I had been surfing with Katara up until now.

Sokka talks to Toph for a second and she nods, giving him a grin. He returns it and jogs over to me.

"What's up Aang?" He asks, knocking some of the sand out of his ears.

"What's up with you and Sukki?" I ask.

Sokka stops dead in his tracks; he looks at me and pretends to be confused. "What are you talking about? Everything's fine with me and Sukki, why would you ask something that stupid?"

"Sokka as a hundred and twelve year old man you should understand that I'm wiser than you are," I say simply.

Sokka raises one eyebrow, "Or?"

"Or you guys haven't been talking and have been keeping far away from each other, not to mention the fact that you glare at each other if one gets to close." I sigh.

Sokka mumbles something under his breath, running his fingers through his hair. "We had a fight last night OK? Sometime after you and Katara nodded off I woke up, it must have been around 5 in the morning, I don't know any way I got up and sat with Toph the way you caught us when you woke up. Well Sukki woke up not to long after me and was pissed, said I shouldn't be that close to Toph. I got upset saying that the girl was fucking freezing and that she had been in extreme pain earlier, and that it couldn't hurt if I held the girl. I mean really, she was going no freeze to death but noooooo lets be pissed at Sokka for trying to keep her warm. _Because it's keeping her warm or me Sokka,_ I mean really where does that women get-." Sokka starts to ramble, intimidating Sukki.

"Sokka," I snap.

He shakes his head, "Sorry. So she got really upset at me, saying I had been spending too much time with Toph," She has a point there; they had been hanging out more. "Then she gets it stuck into her head that I'm falling in love with Toph, so you can tell it went downhill from there. Don't feel bad or anything though, we have been drifting lately." Sokka shrugs.

I look at him intently, my voice serious when I ask him, "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Sokka asks.

"Falling for Toph," I state.

Sokka's eyes go wide, "Wha-what? No…I mean…no, I'm n-not…..with To-Toph, she's great and-but- I….." Sokka eyes get wider and he tugs at his hair. "Oh shit….Aang I really don't know."

"Sokka, how has Toph been acting around you lately?" I ask.

"Ugh…" Sokka sits down on the sand, and I sit as well. "She's been nervous, I mean if you didn't know her well enough you wouldn't even take a second glance but I can see it. She stutters every now and then, she punches me more. Why does this…..oh no…do you think that she's..." Sokka pales and looks down at the ground.

"Sokka you know that guy you and Zuko wanted to beat the living shit out of?" I ask.

Sokka looks up.

"I think that guy might be you."

OHHH CLIFY! DUH DUH DUUUUUUHHHHHH! Lol! Hope you liked it! R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Say Goodbye

OK, so many people have started reviewing and fallowing and I am SO thankful for that!

Ignorant Sparrow asked : could you stop making Toph use foul language! pls!

Uh well I cuss, it's just who I am and how I write, ummm as for the other characters you didn't say anything about them but if anyone else is bothered by that here's how it will work. Katara, Aang, and Sukki will cuss rarely and will be REALLY pissed when they do. Zuko, Mai, Sokka and Toph will cuss every now and then, Toph because she's Toph and the others because they are older. Tylee will most likely never cuss.

Alright I just wanted to thank those people and reply, but now that that's over with…..TO THE STORY! UP, UP, AND AWAY! P.s I OWN NOTHING!

**Chapter 2: Say Goodbye**

The light hit my eyes and I squeezed them shut tighter, hoping to block out the sun. When it fails I let out a whimper, and I feel someone's arms hold me tighter. I smile at the concern Aang has for me even in sleep, I snuggle into him more wanting to drift off in his arms again. I frown once I realize the sun won't be leaving me alone anytime soon, I roll over slowly, shifting in my boyfriend's arms. As soon as I stop moving Aang pulls me even closer, and I open my eyes, finding my head buried in his chest.

I blush, noticing how were lying down. Our legs are intertwined, one of his arms around my waist and the other under my head like a pillow. That's not what's embarrassing though; let's just say certain things are touching right now that will be _really _awkward when he wakes up. I hear him groan and I snap my eyes shut, trying to relax my face to make it seem like I didn't wake up at all. I hear him breath in and out, and then I feel his fingers brush some hair out of my face. Then about 2 seconds later I feel him move, separating us a little. Much better, way less awkward.

"Hey, hey Katara wake up. Come one honey," His whispers.

I open my eyes slowly, finding his piercing Grey ones staring back at me. I smile warmly at him, sighing.

"Good morning," I yawn.

Aang chuckles, "Back at ya."

I let a giggle pass my lips and groan. "I don't want to get up."

Aang laughs, "Come on, we have plans for the day."

"No," I state.

He slides his arm out from underneath my head, his other arm leaving my waist. I smile, good he's letting my sleep. I roll onto my back, happy that I won. I gasp when fingers meet my stomach, tickling me. I start laugh, kick and trying to get him away from me.

"Ah! Aang! C-cut that ooouuuttt, Aang!" I laugh.

"Nah," Aang chuckles.

He continues to tickle me, and I try to fight back but it's pointless. I squirm and thrash on the bed, laughing and screaming. Aang pulls away, leaving me giggling and gasping for breath.

"Fine, you win. I'll get up," I chuckle.

I stand up out of bed, stretching my arms up above my head.

"So I think everyone wants to head into town, hang out and go shopping." Aang tells me, his voice slightly muffled while he attempts to get on his robes.

I slip on my top and pants, pulling my boots onto my feet. "OK, sounds good."

Aang finishes getting himself dressed and I walk over to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on let's-Mmmfff!" I start.

Aang stops me by pulling me back to him, slamming his mouth on mine. I put my hands on his chest, my fingers curling into fists and bringing some of the fabric along with them. He licks the bottom of my lip and I moan, granting him accesses to my mouth, His tongue starts to fight with mine, battling for dominance. He pulls away and starts trailing kisses down my neck.

"A-Aang, we do-don't have time for th-this," I gasp.

He groans and lifts his head up so that its level with mine again, "We haven't made out sense the day before yesterday, your stupid brother keeps interrupting."

"Aang!" I gasp.

"What, I have needs!" He pouts.

I laugh, pushing myself away from him and starting to walk out the door. "Sorry Aang, but our friends will be excepting us soon."

"Katara!" Aang whines.

I laugh again, walking down the hall and towards the kitchen. I look at the walls, finding them empty of pictures. I raise an eyebrow at this, before I remember they were all of Zuko's family. No wonder they've been taken down. As I get closer to the kitchen I can hear voices.

"Toph! You can't just metal bend the pans, we need to cook with those!"

"Calm down Sparky, I can fix them….see?"

"Would you guys hurry up, I'm starving!"

"OK, OK! You don't have to bite my head of Snoozles!"

"Would you stop yelling, you're giving me a head ache. God, I have half a mind to throw a knife at every one of your heads."

"Sorry babe."

"What have I said about calling me that?"

"My bad."

I shake my head with a smile as I walk into the kitchen, finding them all just as I had pictured. Toph standing by Zuko with a smug look on her face while her glares at her, holding the pan protectively at his chest. Mai chopping fruit over by the cabinets with Sukki helping her, while my brother sits at the table, head in his hand pouting next to the ever joyful Tylee. Mai turns to me, giving me a small smile.

"Morning, breakfast will be ready soon, where's Aang?" Mai asks.

"Oh still pouting," Toph shrugs.

I feel my face burn, "TOPH!"

"What? It's not my fault I can feel everyone's vibrations!" She throws her hands in the air.

Zuko and Mai cringe.

"You can always feel everyone's vibrations?" Zuko's voice has gone up.

Toph shudders, "Yeah….yeah I can feel them…."

Mai and Zuko both turn a dark red, their eyes wide. Zuko carefully sets the pan on the stove and lights it.

"I'll pay for your therapy," He mumbles.

"No amount of mind mumbo jumbo can fix all the shit that goes on in my head, so save your money. You'll need it to hire a healer when your leg breaks suddenly," Toph smirks.

Zuko's eyes widen, and he takes a step to the side. We all laugh (except for Zuko and Mai that is), Aang walks in shortly after that. He took a seat at the table and patted the chair next to him, inviting me over. I smiled and do as he asked, leaning up against him while my brother steams at our closeness. Breakfast is severed and we all start to discuss the plans for the day.

"Well we'll need to stop into town for food, because were running low and Sokka will go insane without it," Tylee states.

"Yeah but we should have some fun too, we could…I don't know." Sokka shrugs.

"Well how about we go shopping then we come back here and decided what to do for the rest of the day?" Aang suggests.

"Good idea Aang, our minds might be clearer after some walking around," Sukki nods her head.

"You guys have fun with that, I think I'll stay here," Toph declares.

Aang stiffens.

No one else seems too pleased with this idea ether; none of us are egger to leave her alone after the incident on Appa. I reach down and grab Aang's hand, massaging it with my own.

"Toph maybe you should come with us," Sokka suggests.

"Yeah, there has to be something there that you'll find interesting," Aang hopes.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna chill here and work on my sand bending," Toph gives a devilish smirk.

"Toph are you sure you don't want one of us to come, or maybe one of us should stay with-." Sokka is cut off.

"I don't need a babysitter; I'm the world's greatest earth bender! No one would dare try and get me," Toph raises her head a little higher.

Sokka and Aang exchange nervous glances, and Aang sighs.

"OK, just…just be careful OK?" Aang pleads.

Toph's eyes soften, "Yeah, I'll be careful Twinkle Toes."

-.-.-.-

We all walk down the hall, my arm linked with Aang's, his free hand holding a basket, my free one holding one as well. I tone into Sokka giving Toph very specific instructions.

"…Oh! Also remember to keep the doors and windows locked while you're in the house, and when you're out stay as close to the house as possible. If someone attacks you need to be as close to earth as possible, your sand bending still isn't all that great." Toph scowls, "Now, when at the beach make sure too…"

I tone out, deciding I don't want to listen to my brothers ranting.

"Aang…" I whisper.

"Yeah?" He turns his head toward me.

"If Sokka admitted that he might be falling for Toph, and that Toph might like him why is he hanging around her? Shouldn't he be avoiding her?" I ask, my confusion clear.

Aang kits his brows together, "I know. You would think that he would be giving her more space than this."

I glace back at my brother and friend, seeing Toph looking like she wanted to ram her head through a wall and Sokka focused on making sure she listens. I chuckle at it, my brother could be a bit over protective sometimes.

"Aang, since we are going out in public I thought I should warn you that you might be getting some….uh...fans coming up to you." Zuko points out.

"More like stalkers," Mai grumbles.

"I'm sure I can handle that, it's better than having people want to kill you." Aang jokes.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Zuko looks away.

"Yeah, last time me and him went out I had to keep my knives out in the open to keep away all the fan girls, it was way beyond annoying." Mai drones.

My ears perk at this, "Fan girls?"

"Yeah, I have….a couple and Aang being the Avatar he might have more than me. A lot more," Zuko shudders.

I frown at this, great. I get to fight off a bunch of fan girls while I go out, well hopefully they'll learn from the first idiot who makes a move on him. Aang sees me tense at this and he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, and I smile at him. Zuko open the door and we walk out, the fresh breeze and sunlight making me sigh in happiness.

"SNOOZLES! I appreciate your concern but you're starting to drive me insane, I'll be fine." Toph snaps.

Sokka sighs, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just concerned for your safety is all, I don't want you to get hurt."

Toph blushes, shrugging his hand away, "I'll be fine Snoozles."

~.~.~.~

Toph got into a strong stance, focusing on the soft ground around her. This was beyond hard to focus on the ground, the sand constantly shifting. All she had to figure out now was how to make sand bending just and deadly as her earth bending. She tried to get a feel of the beach, no one was out their but her, it was nice. Being alone meant less noise, and that meant she could focus better.

She feels something hit the beach in front of her, and she raises and eyebrow, getting out of her stance. She hears people drop onto the sand, splashing in the water slightly.

"This is her?"

"Yeah, home much do you think the princess would give for her?"

Toph's heart rate quickens, they couldn't mean…

"For the Avatars close friend, she would pay enough."

"Make sure she stays on the beach, she gets on solid ground and were goners."

Toph has figured out what they intend by now and Sokka voice rings in her head. _Now if anyone comes after you when you're on the beach, DO NOT fight back, your sand bending isn't good enough yet, you stand a better chance if you get back on solid rock._

Toph doesn't waste a second, she's running up the beach, and she can feel then men running faster, closing in on her. Toph can tell she close when something grabs hold of her leg and pulls her down. She lets out a scream and she dragged backwards.

~.~.~.~

Sokka hadn't been too far away, they had left 5 minutes ago.

He heard someone scream.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asks.

Everyone stops to listen.

They hear it again, but this time…

"AANG, SOKKA, ZUKO!"

Toph

That was Toph

Toph was screaming for them?

No, no it couldn't be.

"You heard the same voice I did right?" Aang asks.

We all share nervous glances, looking back toward the beach.

"SOKKA!"

No….

"TOPH!"

We all drop out things, running toward the beach again. No, god no. Please let her be okay, please let her be okay

~.~.~.~

They bind my arms, and when I open my mouth, this time to scream for Aang, they tie a fabric around my mouth, confining my scream. I squirm and kick, fighting with everything I have. One man picks me up by my waist, and tosses me over his shoulder.

"Let's go, it won't be long before the Avatar is-."

"TOPH!"

I hear Aang's voice, and I feel a hint of relief.

"Get her on the ship, I'll hold them off!"

I feel the man with me start to run, and his starts to climb something.

"No!" Katara voice is filled with pain, and anger.

The man land firmly on what I guess is the ship, "Let's go!"

I hear the engine roar to life, and were moving forward quickly. I start to struggle again, and I hear the blasts of elements being throw. He jogs and I hear a door open and close. The panic inside me is overflowing as I realize my friend haven't gotten toward the ship yet. He brings me down off his shoulder and I get ready to metal bend, but I find a smooth surface instead. A door opens and I'm pushed inside of something, I sit up as best I can, wincing at the newly found pain.

"Don't try anything sweet heart, this entire level is made of wood. Say goodbye."

I scream against the cloth, the panic beyond real now. No, no this wasn't happening. The war was over everything was supposed to be okay now, this wasn't supposed to happen. I miss the sound of the cage opening again, and kick utter panic when a hand places itself at my mouth.

"Calm down! I'm taking off your binding, I'm not going to touch you….yet."

Toph breathing becomes labored, she doesn't like the way he says that. Once her hands are free she moves to punch him but he grabs both of her hands with one of his, and he removes her mouth binding

Now that was stupid.

"SOKKA! AANG!" Toph screams again, her throat already becoming raw.

"Save it, they're still fighting on the beach, and were already out to sea. The beach is a mere speck now," He laughs.

"What do you want," Toph's fighting hard to remain sounding strong, but she slipping fast.

"Azula is free, and you're the perfect bait to get her the avatar." He sneers.

Azula was free…no….no she had to warn them! They needed to let her go, to stay away from Azula. Toph fights for her hands, but the man forces her to lie on the ground, her hand pinned above her, his knees resting on top off her legs.

"You know….your kinda cute." He whispers in her ear.

His free hand moves toward her pants, and Toph can't help but let the tears slip from her eyes. He better not, no way in hell!

"We should have some fun while we're here…"

~.~.~.~

I watch as the boat starts to fade, and I turn to Katara.

"You need to go after the boat; we'll follow you on Appa in a second." I grunt, blasting another fire ball at the guy's head.

Katara nods, and make a run for the water. One on the man stand in front of her and she skids to a stop, he jumps on her and pins her down on the ground, her hands above her head.

"Where do you think you're going sexy?" He purrs.

I feel the rage bubble inside me; Katara was like a sister to me now after all we had been though. I looked toward Aang and saw the fire in his eyes; this wasn't going to end well. Aang runs, bringing down his bow staff with force, making a blast of air the nocks the guy half way across the beach. Aang helps Katara up and he asks her some questions.

"Zuko watch out!" Sokka screams.

I turn my head just in time to watch a blast of fire hit me square in the chest.

-.-.-.-

HA! Duh duh duh! I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 3: Messages From The Brave

Hello! I have been feeling this story lately so I thought I'd write this while I still felt that way! I hope this doesn't disappoint you!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, the show belongs to its respectful owner

**Chapter 3-Messages From The Brave**

She watches as Zuko falls, the blast if powerful enough to knock him back a few feet, landing with a painful thud. He screams, and she can smell his flesh burning. So many things could be going through her head right now…but all she can manage is…

Not again.

_Katara watches Zuko's body shudder and twitch before he lies down on his back, groaning in pain. She stands in shock for another second, before her feet start to move._

"_Zuko!" Katara screams._

_She runs toward him, the tears already starting to come to her eyes. A blue blast of fire gets in her way of him, and she throws her hands in front of her face, blocking the intense heat._

"_Aha…ha HA! Aha-Hahahahah!"_

"Zuko!" Katara yells.

Katara runs for him, this wasn't good. It looked like it hit where he had been shot with lighting that could have reopened the wound for all she knew. He looked practically motionless on the ground and her heart pounded harder in her ears.

Everyone else looked back to where the man had been, hatred burning fiercely in their eyes. He was gone though, the spot in the sand where he once stood empty. The Gaang runs to Zuko, all but Aang who stands on the beach, looking out across the water.

Katara has brought out her water already, healing him carefully, making sure not to bring him anymore pain than he already is. Mai holds his hand, and Zuko gives it a reassuring squeeze. Katara has him standing again in a minute the burn not as bad as it looked. The turn to find Aang still standing, still barely moving

Aang drops his staff from his hands, falling onto his knees with defeat. He clutches his head in his hands, shaking his head, mumbling the word no over and over again.

"Aang?" Katara walks toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone, they toke her Katara." Aang voice is barely above a whisper.

The realization draws on her face and she stand sharply, making the others jump.

"No! You're wrong Aang! I'll head off in the water and start tracking the boat, you guys can catch up on Appa." She starts moving toward the water, the tears welling in her eyes.

Aang stands sadly, walking closely behind her, she's about to walk in the water when he grabs her by the wrist. Katara turns to him angrily, the hot tears rolling down her face.

"Aang let me go! I have to go after her!" Katara tries to pry from Aang's grasp.

"Katara she's gone, there nothing we can do right now," Aang looks up at her, his voice calm and even.

"No! She's not gone Aang, don't you dare! Don't you dare say that to me," Katara is yelling at him now, using her other hand to try to break his grip on her wrist.

Aang grabs her by her upper arms, holding her firmly, "Katara she gone! You can't go after her."

Katara gasps and looks back at the water, chocking sounds escaping her throat. She gives in, becoming limp in Aang's hands and almost falling to the ground. Aang catches her, pulling her into a fierce hug, she grabs onto him, burying her face into his robes.

Sokka eyes go wide, and his heart beats erratically in his chest. No, there was no way in hell….come on this was Toph they were talking about.

Sokka starts laughing, and everyone turns to him.

"Come on guys this is Toph, she's probably playing a joke on us. Any second now that boat will be back and she'll step off laughing her ass of at our faces," Sokka smiles.

Katara looks at him sadly, "Sokka I know you don't want to believe it but-."

"Katara you know Toph wouldn't really let herself get captured." Sokka points out.

"Sokka I don't think Toph would let her joke go as far as Zuko getting hit in the chest with a fire blast," Katara sniffles.

"Toph can push it to far sometime and I can acknowledge that, but she's just messing around." Sokka looks out to sea expectantly, waiting for the boat to come back.

"Sokka…." Aang looks to him. "You can't lie to yourself you know that she's-."

"NO! I refuse to believe that, so don't you come around and tell me that she's gone. She can't….she can't be…." Sokka looks out over the water, his hands shaking.

Katara walks away from Aang and over to her brother, the tears still rolling down her face. She places a hand on Sokka's shoulder, and he looks at her, the tears going down his own face.

"Sokka I'm sorry," Katara whispers.

Sokka breaks and he pulls his sister into a hug, both of them crying. Sokka holds on tightly, and he refuses to let go. He doesn't want anyone else to leave him.

~.~.~.~

Toph sat in the corner of her wooden cell, her knee's pull closely to her chest. She replays the last couple of minutes in her head.

"_We should have some fun while we're here…"_

"_HEY! What do you think you're doing!?" She heard a man's voice._

_The other man gets off of her, laughing. "I was just going to have a little fun is all."_

"_Sorry man, you can't. Azula said that if we capture any of them that we needed to be sure not to touch them, she'll tell us when we can but for now it's hands off. Though she did say she hasn't against a little physical abuse if you wanna do that later," She can hear the smirk in the man's voice._

"_I'll take what I can get for the time being, see you later honey." He grabs her face, slapping her thigh once before they both leave._

Toph shudders and twitches, the will to cry comes fast, but she refuses. She wouldn't show weakness to these people, she as stronger than that.

She wasn't sure how long they had been sailing, but it must have been a while by now. She felt her stomach scream, and she clutched it. Damn, she should have eaten more. Toph tells herself to get used to it, she would probably be hungry for a while. She hears footsteps and she tries to push herself further into the corner, oh dear god not again.

"I thought you might be hungry, we've been sailing for about 3 hours now."

Toph relaxes, but feels some shock. It was a girl, sounded to be about her age but she couldn't be sure. The door creaked open and shut again and she tensed.

"Sorry, but I don't want to hurt you. Like I said, I just thought you might want some food." She hears something being set on something else, a table?

"I can help you get seated at your table if you'd like," the girl asks shyly.

Toph is about to tell her she can figure it out herself when her stomach gargles again, and Toph curses under her breath.

"Fine, but only because I'm so freakin hungry," Toph holds out a hand.

A couple of seconds later on soft hand grabs hers, and helps pull her up of the floor. She walks for a couple of paces before she's told there a chair. She pulls her hand away from the girl and feels around, finding the chair after a second. She sits down and feels the table out in front of her.

"So, why do I get a table? Am I special or something?" Toph asks dryly.

"I'm not too sure myself, this boat was designed by Azula, and everything in this room is exactly how she wanted it. I think it's somehow supposed to mess with you." The girl explains.

"Okay why are you being so nice? You know I mean if you're working for Azula then….shouldn't you be treating me like the enemy?" Toph folds her arms across her chest.

The girl sighs, "I don't work for Azula by choice, and my father worships her and offered my serves. I love the peace, it is a great honor to even be in your presence. I feel no hatred toward you, and pray that you can get out of here, find the Avatar and put Azula in her place." The girl is snarling at the end.

Toph smirks, finding respect for this girl. "It should be an honor; I'm pretty awesome last time I checked. So you really don't know what Azula is planning?"

"No, I'm really just a maid, a servant sort of. I'm not trusted with that sort of information." The girl drops her voice. "But if I find anything out you'll be the first to know."

Toph is slightly shocked again, the girl had some guts if she was _willing _to defy _princess Azula_. Who would have her slaughtered in a split second if she found out about this.

"What's your name?" Toph asks.

"Yin, and I want you to know that I'll make sure you have food and water every day, I don't want you to starve." Toph can practically hear her smile.

"Thank you, now uh….heh can you hand me whatever food you brought?"

~.~.~.~

Yin walked quietly with her guard, she was a cook as well and they needed more supplies. She wasn't sure why the guard was needed, but they felt it necessary to guard her.

She walks over to vegetable and fruit booth, picking out the rip ones, making sure they have no imperfections before placing them in her basket. The crowd was busy today, and she could feel people brush past her. The man who runs the booth watches her, asking her if she was looking for anything in particular. She nods her head no with a smile, grabbing an apple.

"I'm heading to the restroom, stay here." Her guard commands her.

She nods, and he walks off. She waits, making sure he's completely out of site before turning to the man in a panic.

"Please, you must listen to me. You must remember what I'm about to say," Yin whispers hurriedly.

The man looks concerned, "Of course miss."

"Thank you, the Avatar's friend Toph Bei Fong has been captured, I am the servant on the boat she's on." Yin explains.

"What!?" The man whispers.

Yin nods, "Yes I know but you must believe me!"

He nods, and Yin continues.

"The Avatar will be tracking her, and he must be tracking us already. But he'll need help, so if or when he comes here I need you to deliver this message. Are you ready?" She asks

"Yes, please tell me." The man asks.

"Tell him this, 'I am Yin, the servant on the boat your friend Toph Bei Fong was captured. Please do not fear, I am keeping her well feed and safe. I do not know where we are heading, but I will leave a message with a booth vender at every place we stop. I will make sure we run out of supplies often so we'll stop more. Please believe what I say, I wish for the peace to continue. You must act quick though, for I fear what will happen when Toph reach's Azula. You will hear another message soon, good luck.'" Yin finishes.

"Okay, I can remember that. But how do you know that Avatar will be here?" He asks.

"The Avatar is probably already tracking us, he'll figure out we need to stop for supplies and fuel at some point, and he'll stop here….he as too." Yin looks down.

The man looks up, then immediately back to her. "Miss, your friend is coming back, but I don't believe he's your friend."

Yin eyes widen, but she calms herself and smiles. "So who was it you said would have good tea options?"

The man catches on, and smiles back brightly. "My friend Lee has great options, I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for their."

"Are we done here?"

Yin turns around, finding her guard looking at her.

"Yes, one more booth and then we can go." Yin turns left, walking to the booth she was pointed too.

He guard follows, and the man sighs as they leave. He sends out a quite prayer to the spirits, praying that the Avatar comes soon.

~.~.~.~

Sokka chews on his cheek, watching the water and Appa flies quickly. He never should have left her there alone, he knew it was a bad idea dammit! He clenches and unclenches he hands, trying to calm himself but failing miserably.

He didn't know how long they had been flying, 2….3 hours? He didn't care, all he knew was that they weren't moving fast enough.

"Why would they want Toph? What motive do they have?" Mai asks.

"I don't know, but it can't be for anything good." Zuko narrows his eyes.

"Let's try to think about this, they went off really fast…they must have burned a lot of fuel getting away like that." Sukki adds.

"They have to have stopped by now, at some town. They have to get food and fuel at some point," Katara looks to Aang.

"So we'll stop at the first town by the water we see," Aang finishes.

Sokka looks away from them and back toward the water, looking for an island.

They find one about half an hour later, and land Appa on the docks, where some men proceed to offer him hay. Aang gives them a bow and says it would very much appreciated, they tell them there's a market about 5 minutes away if they need to stock up on supplies.

Katara takes a second to grab the money they brought, making Sokka carry to baskets with his sword (he did find his space sword.) and was going to carry the bag before Aang toke it from her, insisting on being the gentlemen and carrying it.

The market is busy, people shoving and pulling and pushing. The girls head off to get the food, while the guys ask random people if they've seen anything strange.

Katara leads the girl to a fruit and vegetable booth, looking over the options.

"Excuse me," Katara asks. The man running the booth looks up to her. "Do you have any mango's?"

"Yes, I just got some they're right….wait a second. Aren't you the Avatar's girlfriend?" He asks, his eyes getting wide.

Sukki and Mai snicker, and he takes notice of them.

"Oh, and you're the Fire lords girlfriend. I also believe you Sukki, also another one of the Avatar's friends. I'm correct yes?" He asks.

"Yes, but we don't want any special treatment," Katara explains.

"Is the Avatar with you, I have very important information. A girl she….oh she had information about your friend…uh…oh shot who was it. Toph, she had information of Toph Bei Fong," He explains.

They all stand still, there heart pounding and their breath coming in short gasps. Sukki rushes through the crowd while Mai and Katara stay in place, trying to comprehend this.

Sukki is back with the guys a moment later, and Sokka brushes past his sister.

"What information do you have!?" Sokka barks.

"Sokka calm down, please what do you know?" Aang asks, bowing.

"A girl came to this booth, and after her friend left she informed me that her name was Yin. She left a message for you. She said that she was a servant on the boat your friend Toph Bei Fong was captured on. She said not to worry, she's making sure she being feed and kept safe. She doesn't know where they're going, but she'll leave a message with a booth vender at every place they stop. She'll make sure they run out of supplies often so they stop more. She said to please believe her that she wanted to peace to continue. She said to hurry because…." He stops.

"What?" Sokka asks through gritted teeth.

"I was so sure that I heard wrong but...she said she feared what would happen when Azula got to her. Yin said she would leave another message soon, and good luck." He finishes.

They stay quiet, people walk by, not noticing the utter fear the rolls through the group. The worst passes through people's minds, and no matter how hard they try the thoughts won't leave.

"You're sure she said Azula?" Zuko asks, his voice trembling slightly

He nods, "I do believe so. I don't think she was lying either, she was panicking and seemed very relived I would listen to her. She was about 12," He explains further.

"We need to get what we need and go, that girl is slowing them down and giving us insight as to where Toph is. I'll be damned if we waste out time." Sokka growls

They watch as he leaves, they don't notice him shaking. They don't hear it when he fears Toph will be dead in hours

And that he'll never get the chance to tell her he loves her.

-.-.-.-

WOAH! Damn that's one brave girl, now Review my preciouses, REVIEW! Oh and I want 20 of them, you heard me 20 or…..

I WON'T WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHA!


End file.
